As electronic integrated circuit (EIC) packages such as Ball Grid Array (BGA) packages increase in density, in interface connection density, and in clock speed, the requirements for electrically decoupling a BGA device become more stringent. It is advantageous to place these coupling capacitors as close to the BGA pads as possible. Typical placement of surface-mount decoupling capacitors is adjacent to the BGA device on the same side of the electronic circuit board or on the opposite side of the electronic circuit board, connected by vies through the circuit board. Both of these techniques can introduce parasitic inductance due to the length of the vias and/or the routing leads.
Therefore, improvement to decoupling techniques for BGA devices is highly desirable.